


Desolate

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Category: The Bourne Identity (2002), The Bourne Supremacy (2004)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Headcanon, No Plot/Plotless, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Gadis berwajah sehangat mentari itu memperkenankanmu memasuki mobilnya, tanpa menyadari jika sekaligus kau dibawa memasuki kehidupannya.





	Desolate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Bourne Series by Robert Ludlum  
> Ditulis ulang oleh Christopher Rouse dan disutradarai oleh Paul Greengrass  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini

 

Sepanjang putaran waktu dari kala surya bangkit berotasi hingga kembali ke peraduannya, yang kau temui hanya kekosongan.

Hampa.

Sunyi.

Sendiri.

Diiringi tanya yang berlompatan dari benak; siapa sejatinya dirimu? Terpojokkan oleh rubah-rubah liar yang menghendaki perburuan nyawa layaknya ajang kontes ketangkasan; dan mengapa kau ada di sana?

Kau dibuat bingung oleh kalkulasi dan enigma rumit, yang berujung dengan dorongan untuk membangun benteng kokoh perlindungan, pada apa dan siapa saja yang berniat mencelakakan dirimu.

Menerjang.

Menyerang.

Membunuh.

Suara-suara berdengung di kepalamu, memantul-mantul, mendorong seluruh saraf dan persendianmu. Mengubahmu bagai harimau liar yang tak hendak sedetik pun kehilangan mangsa.

Suara gemelatuk tulang patah. Merah pekat yang mengalir membasuh kulit pucat korbanmu. Pupil membesar yang balik menatapmu seolah merefleksikan ketakutan, ancaman dan juga dendam, adalah makanan sehari-harimu.

Dan kau tetap berjalan. Lurus ke depan. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak darah yang berhamburan bagai hujan. Melintasi aral melintang berwujud mayat-mayat manusia yang kau anggap penghalang jalan.

Tak satupun mampu mencekalmu.

Tidak oleh suara sirine mobil dengan selusin aparat yang dapat kaubekuk hanya dengan sekali tinjuan.

Tidak pula _sniper_ handal bermain kucing-kucingan, yang kaupecundangi dengan akal─yang kau yakini milik─monster yang bersemayam dalam dirimu, hingga kau meloloskan diri (lagi).

Perintah absolut sang pencabut nyawa.

Kau pun berlari dan terus berlari.

Membawa luka dan bentana di sekujur tubuh yang tak terkira pedihnya.

Tetapi luka yang menggores dalam relung jiwamu berkali lipat perihnya.

Lalu di persimpangan jalan, kau bertemu dengannya; malaikatmu.

Di bawah guguran salju dengan kondisimu yang terjepit butuh tumpangan untuk pelarian.

Dan ia membentangkan tangan; menerimamu.

Gadis berwajah sehangat mentari itu memperkenankanmu memasuki mobilnya, tanpa menyadari jika sekaligus kau dibawa memasuki kehidupannya.

Lalu benteng pertahanan yang kau bangun pun menjelma layaknya balok es raksasa dipapar teriknya mentari; meleleh dan luluh begitu saja.

Saraf-saraf yang biasa memerintahmu menyemburkan kekuatan supaya terjalur pada bengis nan apatis, seketika mati dan tak berfungsi saat kau berada di dekatnya.

Perasaan seindah kepak sayap kupu-kupu menjeratmu, kala sepasang mata bulat itu menatapmu balik dan menyorotkan hangat.

Melalui genggaman jemarinya yang bertautan dengan milikmu, ia mengenalkanmu pada kenyamanan. Menjauhkan dari pergumulan darah yang membayangi teror dan ketakutan, yang menghantui setiap helaan napasmu.

Wanita itu mengantarkanmu merengkuh cahaya, dan menuntun hingga terbebas dari kegelapan yang membekap.

Ia hadir mengobatimu; merawat luka dan menyembuhkannya.

Ia meraih bahumu, melipur lara masa lalu yang kerap menghantui. Ia ikut terbangun ketika kau terjaga dari mimpi-mimpi buruk yang mengusik sepanjang malam, lalu mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja; tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.

Kini meski menyadari bahwa dirimu telah terperosok dalam jurang kasih wanita itu dan terperangkap di sana, kau tak hendak meloloskan diri darinya─seperti manuver perkelahianmu yang sudah-sudah, sebab kau menemukan masa depan nan benderang di sisinya.

 

“Kau ini, tidak memahami kalau fungsi utama pisau untuk mengiris bawang, _yah_?

Celetuknya renyah, kala suatu pagi ia memergokimu terpekur di depan kompor, dengan sebilah pisau dan cincangan bawang tak beraturan. Ia mendesah melihat hasil irisanmu yang hancur.

Kau terbungkam.

Ia lalu tersenyum lembut, meminta kembali pisau dan melepas apronmu.

“Calon ayah, duduklah di sana. Biarkan ibunda yang menyelesaikannya, oke?.”

Ia mendorongmu menduduki kursi di sudut dapur.

Kau menuruti saja perintahnya. Berpikir ini lain dari perintah “mencabut nyawa” yang dititahkan oleh kode-kode kematian, yang selalu kau harapkan lolos dari perangkap itu melebihi apapun.

Kau memandangnya beraksi dengan cekatan, bercengkerama dengan kompor; mengiris, menggoreng dan meniriskan masakan. Seiring aroma lezat sajian yang menggelitik hidung, kau bermimpi dan berandai-andai; bilamana kekuatanmu berguna mengubah rotasi waktu yang bergerak maju, lalu membawa kalian berdua bersembunyi di antara detak-detak jarum yang terhenti, untuk kemudian kalian berdiam di sana; hidup bahagia selamanya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba segenap kehangatan yang melingkup; rebusan air yang mendidih, bunyi gemelatik minyak, bahkan suara empuk wanita itu yang berucap “ _sarapan telah siap, Jason”,_ menjelma bayang-bayang semu yang memudar; pecah berserakan.

Cahaya beserta kehidupan yang dibawanya mengabur lenyap dari pandangan. Tergantikan oleh gelap dan senyap yang selama ini menjadi momok terbesarmu.

Lalu sekelilingmu dilingkupi air; seperti manifestasi air mata yang tumpah kala melihat wanitamu tak bernyawa.

Di kedalaman air, kau mendobrak pintu mobil yang telah reyot akibat tabrakan di sana-sini─selama aksi kejar-kejaran yang mengantarkan mobilmu jatuh tercebur di sungai.

Kau bahkan berdoa, menepis suara-suara yang─dalam rentang dua tahun itu pergi entah kemana dan kini kembali lagi─berbisik bahwa kemungkinan wanitamu hidup sangatlah kecil.

Kau merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapan, menyalurkan bantuan pernapasan; bermaksud menyelamatkannya─sebagaimana ia dahulu telah menyelamatkanmu, kini adalah giliranmu.

Tetapi kemudian kau hanya mampu menatap nanar wajah pucat itu, melepaskan rengkuhan dan membiarkannya mengapung; menjauh darimu (sekali lagi).

Sekarang malaikatmu telah pergi, dan kau kembali pada mimpi terburukmu; menyusuri labirin panjang di bawah bayangan hantu masa lalu.

Kau kembali merampas nyawa-nyawa manusia yang mencegat sepanjang lajurmu.

Kau kembali bergumul dengan darah, senjata dan kekerasan.

Kau kembali menyembunyikan sisi rapuhmu, tertutup rapat di balik topeng kebengisan.

Waktu terus melaju seiring larimu yang tanpa arah dan panduan.

Sebab kau akhirnya tahu; dongeng itu fana dan kekuatanmu tak berarti apa-apa.

Kau tak mampu melindungi malaikatmu dengan kekuatan besar yang mendekam dalam jiwamu.

Kau tak dapat mengubah kekuatan itu menjadi tongkat sihir yang membekukan waktu lalu membawa kabur malaikatmu; menjauh dari kebusukan dunia dan membangun ulang hidup baru; berdua saja tanpa sesiapa membuyarkan mimpi indahmu.

“Jika orang yang kaucintai diambil darimu, kau pasti ingin mencari tahu kebenaran yang terjadi di baliknya.”

 


End file.
